1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a reinforcement member for a vehicle bumper, and more particularly to a reinforcement member housing a direction indicator lamp without a decrease in the mechanical strength of the bumper.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Conventional reinforcement members for vehicle bumpers are usually made out of a hollow and longitudinal material, such as by extrusion, to minimize its weight. It is also known to include direction indicator lamps disposed on the side ends of the bumper. The indicator lamps are normally supported by the side ends of the reinforcement member.
Reinforcement members made by extrusion and the like include a cross section along the direction of the vehicle width, and it is therefore necessary to provide an opening on the front surface of the reinforcement member so as to house the direction indicator lamps in the hollow portion of the reinforcement member. Therefore, the mechanical strength of the reinforcement member is decreased in the area of the opening. Such reinforcement members therefore do not completely reinforce the bumper.